The Fallen
The Fallen was one of the nine haunted houses that were featured during Halloween Horror Nights 27. It was located in Soundstage 24 along with Dead Waters. History and Location On August 31st, 2017, Universal announced that an original haunted house based on a fight between angels and demons would be coming to their Halloween Horror Nights event that year. The codename for this house was "Crater", as the demons in the house crawled out of a crater that led to Hell. The house would be one of two located in Soundstage 24, the other one being Dead Waters. Soundstage 24 is one of the larger soundstage facilities designed to be used as filming locations for movies and television shows. Description You’re about to be caught in the crossfire of the eternal war of light versus dark. No one will be safe. Media Description The Fallen. The Festival of the Deadliest is making it's way from the underworld,into Our world. And those creatures are going to usher in the Festival. It is a posapocalyptic nightmare fueled by...the best intentions,if you went to Horror Nights in the past. Take Hades and Gothic,and smash them together. And then add aggressive characters. It's gonna be a fantastic maze. - A description said by Patrick during the media for Halloween Horror Nights 27. Experience Facade After entering Soundstage 24, you see a giant cathedral looking building with a circle on top of it. Around it are many rocks with red hot burns on them. Before you enter the cathedral you can see a man impaled on some spears. Walkthrough Entering the cathedral you see orange windows inside. You then enter the next room where you see a tall guy dressed as the devil on a stage. You walk around the stage and enter the next room. The next room has many hanging dead bodies. Inside are three demons with hooks jumping out. The next room shows a weird symbol on the wall in front of you. Then the symbol goes away and demons jump out from curtains next to you. After that you enter the Blacksmith where a giant demon with a sledge hammer jumps out from a wall. Another demon jumps out seemingly out of nowhere. At the end of the room you see a dead body hung on the wall and a demons hand comes out of his chest. In the next room you see a female demon ripping out a mans spine. You then enter a room with sick coughing people in it. There is a pipe above you with flesh hanging down from it. In the next room there is a demon saying a demonic chant standing on a platform. When he says the chant various demons jump out from behind holes in the wall. After that there is a room with a hole in the wall where a demon jumps out from behind. Going further in the room you see a demon on a bungee flying towards you. Going down a small corridor another demon flies above you. In the next room a demon jumps from a cliff but then is quickly brought back up from a bungee. At the end of the house a demon with horns jumps out for one final scare. Pictures The Fallen Scareactor 1.jpg The Fallen Scareactor 2.png The Fallen Scareactor 3.png The Fallen Scareactor 4.png The Fallen Scareactor 5.png Swamp Zombie,Scarecrow,Succubus,Bone Minion.png| One of the demons that appeared in this house (top left). HHN 27 Media (The Fallen).png The Fallen Cast.png The Fallen Scareactor Reward.png The Fallen Prop.png The Fallen Wallpaper 1.jpg The Fallen Wallpaper 2.jpg The Fallen Wallpaper 3.jpg Trivia * On a shield outside of the facade is the symbol for the Blade from Dragon Forge a.k.a The Fire Pits. * The Prince symbol appeared in the circular room. * The circular room was also used during the Halloween Horror Nights 25 haunted house, Body Collectors: Recollections. * An "angel" that appeared in the previous year's scarezone, A Chance In Hell could be seen in this house. * There is a hallway in this house that is a reference to the Halloween Horror Nights: Twenty Years of Fear haunted house, Catacombs: Black Death Rising. Category:Halloween Horror Nights 27 Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Haunted Houses Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Category:Original Houses Category:Soundstage 24